This Photograph
by deviantmonroe
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione go through some old photos 15 years after graduating from Hogwarts.


A/N: Ok, this is probably going to be one of my many one shot stories. At least if it get's a lot of reviews. At some point this may become a prologue to another story. I don't know so review and tell me what you think.oh yeah and yes I will be using a lot of Nickelback songs for my stories because I love Nickelback. Do yourself a favor though and actually read the lyrics to the song. You may understand the story a bit more if you do so. Oh yeah and there's a word in here you may not recognize unless you're a real Lord of the Rings fan.Estel is one of the many names of Aragorn. It means ' hope'. Now finally read, enjoy, and please review.

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Joey's head?This is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneakin' outThis is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must've done it half a dozen timesI wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them, I wouldn't let me inEvery memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking forIt's hard to say  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, GoodbyeRemember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it downWe used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we'd know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheelKim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows whenI miss that town  
I miss their faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it  
If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never changeLook at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me

" Photograph" By: Nickelback

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat on the floor surronded by mountains of old photos and photo albums.They had recently gone through Harry's new home in Paris where he had brought all the things from his aunt and uncles and were now going through all the old photos and memories. Photos of them back when they had just started Hogwarts to now 15 years later. Old photos of Harry's mum and dad were there too. Harry had asked Aunt Petunia if she had any old photos of her sister. She had a few from when they were kids and seemed happy to give them over to Harry. Why Aunt Petunia had hated her sister so much was beyond Harry, but he had gladly taken them off his aunt's hands. Though he couldn't forget how misty eyed Aunt Petunia got when she saw the old photos laying at the bottom of her keepsake box. Perhaps she still did love her sister and wished she had never died. Harry didn't know.

"Hey look at this one" Harry said as he picked up a random picture out of the pile around them.It was the first picture of all of them that Harry had. It was in the old photo album Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione leaned over to look at the picture that Harry was holding. Ron laughed " What is that on your head,Harry? Looks like a mouse". "It's called hair you goof." Harry said yanking a strand of Ron's own ginger hair. Hermione laughed at them both " You two will never change I swear" she said trying to be serious. It was hard with these two around. " Why would we want to?" Harry asked innocently. " Yeah we're perfectly fine spending our time annoying you " Ron chimed in. Hermione simply rolled her eyes at them and went back to the pile of photos in her lap.

" Hey what are these" Hermione said a moment later holding up two photos. Both of the boys looked at these photos. They were blank except for a date on the back: January 13. " Maybe you can only see them with a certain spell " Hermione said. They tried every spell they knew but the photos stayed perfectly blank, as if mocking them. After a while of puzzling and trying different spells the photos were laid aside and soon forgotten.

It was about midnight before Hermione and Ron decided to head on home. Now that Harry was left in his house and the mess of photos, he started searching for the two mystery photos they had found earlier. He only had to look for about ten minutes. They were under a bunch of photos of his mum and dad. "Estel" he said quietly to the photos. They sparkled green for a moment and the picture cleared. There in the photo sat Harry and Sirius. He couldn't remember how old these were. They had been taken in Harry's fourth year. The edges were worn and the picture a little faded. He remebered though taking them. The second photo was of him, Sirius, and Lupin. These were Harry's favorite of all his pictures. Maybe because Sirius and Lupin were the closest to a family that Harry had ever had. They alone gave Harry hope that maybe one day he would meet some one from his own family. He spoke the word 'Estel' again and the pictures disolved. One day maybe he would find these photos again and think ' Look at this photograph'...

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Joey's head?This is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneakin' outThis is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must've done it half a dozen timesI wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them, I wouldn't let me inEvery memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking forIt's hard to say  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, GoodbyeRemember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it downWe used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we'd know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheelKim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows whenI miss that town  
I miss their faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it  
If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never changeLook at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me

"Photograph" By Nickelback


End file.
